Heartless
by HPTGHPJO
Summary: Sequel to the story The Big Three Parents. Poseidon is happily bonding with Percy when he receives an Iris message from Zeus. Hades is busy mending his relationship with Nico when he finally realizes it is time to mend the broken relationships between the big three. Bonding fic between Thalia, Nico, Percy, and their parents.
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

**ATTENTION: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY "The Big Three Parents"**

I do not own Percy Jackson.

**Heartless**

_**Chapter 1: The Morning After**_

_Percy_

The next morning I woke up, still nestled in the warmth of the blankets with my head against Poseidon's chest. I looked up to see my father's eyes closed, he was asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, I tried to slide out of the blankets without moving enough for him to notice. It didn't work. I nearly fell onto the floor. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle just before I tumbled to the ground, pulling me back onto the bed.

"Careful, Perseus," my father chuckled. "You could hurt yourself," he smiled as I blushed. I could obviously go up against the Titan Kronos himself but I couldn't manage to get out of the bed without collapsing in the floor.

"Good morning, father," I said with a little laugh.

"Good morning, Percy," Poseidon sat up and yawned. "Are you alright?" His words were full of concern, as if he was a real father. "You were really upset last night."

"I'm fine," I muttered, slightly embarrassed. I acted like a total wimp. Was it that bad? I wondered as I thought back to the night before.

_The thunder had been extremely loud, roaring and growling as the lightning flashed dangerously close to the camp. I had been trying to sleep but I couldn't. My body was shaking and I was crying like a child. The deaths I saw the days before, even the deaths I saw long before then came back to me all at once. I had seen Luke stab himself, heard his agonizing screams once more. The Princess Andromeda exploded, Beckendorf was forever gone. Silena lay lifelessly before Clarisse. It was horrible. I saw the Satyr Lineus, Daedalus, Nakamura, and Castor._

_After that I saw my mother die in Paul's arms. Juniper was crying over Grover's body in the forest. Tyson was nothing but a pile of dust. Rachel was dead. Thalia and Nico were struggling for their lives. And Annabeth, her death was the worst. The dagger in her stomach, it horrified me. She reached out for me, calling for me, her seaweed brain to help her, to save her._

_Then my father came, shocking me when his arms suddenly wrapped around me. I hadn't heard him enter. He pulled me close and rocked me like a baby, comforting me whispering, "Shh. It's alright Percy. It's me, your father."_

_I had gasped as I met his eyes, the same green color of mine. "Dad," I had said, burying my face in his chest as Poseidon stroked my hair, holding me close as he slid on the bed._

_My father had called me brave. He had told me I was safe as he wrapped me inside blankets as I shivered. Poseidon told me it was alright to cry, I'd been through a lot. Somehow, maybe I had gone hysterical or crazy from seeing war. Was that possible? Somehow, I told him that I love him. It didn't make sense, my father was nicer than most of the gods, all of them actually in my opinion. But since when did he ever care this much about me? Did he deserve to be called dad? I lay against him, sobbing as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back. Though I felt like a pathetic wimp, I was glad he was here. I was happy to finally have a dad._

_Then he had shocked me. Poseidon had told me he loved me too. He said I was brave and heroic. Did he really mean it? My father kissed the top of my head and ruffled my hair, telling me, "You are the best son anyone could ever ask for."_

"Percy, you can tell me anything," Poseidon told me, still concerned for me, his son. I nodded, looking down but he grabbed my chin so I looked into his eyes. "It's going to be alright, my son. Just think, in only two years you'll be eighteen. Perhaps you will go on to college and even marry someday, giving me some grandchildren." I knew I had blushed deep red at his next statement, "Don't you like that girl of Athena's." He said the goddess of wisdom's name with disgust. "Annabeth is her name, right?"

"Yes," I murmured as my father laughed loudly.

"Do you think Chiron would mind if I hung out here for the day?" Poseidon asked. "I haven't been the best father, Percy. So if you want, I would like to spend more time with you."

I looked up at him, stunned. As far as I knew no god ever went this far to act like a parent. Poseidon really did love me. He really did want me as a son. Most of the gods basically ignored all their children, but my father actually wanted to be around me.

"Really?" I asked eagerly and my father laughed.

"Of course Perseus," he answered with a grin. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I hope that in time you will learn that us gods do truly care for our children."

I smiled as my dad spoke, "Come on Percy. Let's go down to the beach for a while until breakfast."

_Hades_

_I have to admit that I was really hurt when Nico told me he thought I didn't love him. Nico actually believed I hated him as a son. Why did I ever say I'd wished he was dead instead of Bianca? Every word, every single word that my son had told me was partially true. It wasn't that I didn't love him, I really loved my son despite what anyone believed and I'd do anything to mend our relationship. But he had a point. Nico told me I hated him like my father had hated me. Was I that bad?_

_ Last night in Persephone's garden I had told Nico everything he wanted to know about his mother. I answered question he asked me. He cried a little about his mother's and Bianca's death. I never knew that he blamed himself so much. How could I not have known? How could I not have seen that deep inside he really wanted me there for him?_

_ Nico was really upset. I tried everything I could to calm him down. Suddenly I wished I had paid more attention to Poseidon when he comforted our little sisters. I held Nico in my arms like a child as he cried but whenever I would hug him or try to whisper words of comfort he would push me away or yell at me. I'd never seen either of my sisters, not even Demeter push away from comfort. Finally I got Nico to relax enough for me to hold him. He sobbed into my shoulder while I held him. It was late at night when he finally cried himself to sleep._

_ I had carried him to his room, tucking him in his blankets and kissing his head. For the first time I actually felt like a father._

I smiled as Nico sauntered in for breakfast. He wore the same clothes he'd fallen asleep in. His dark hair was ruffled and looked as if he hadn't brushed it, which he probably hadn't, bags hung underneath his reddened eyes. I desperately hoped he wouldn't get angry today when I told him what I planned on doing.

Slumping into a chair he muttered, "Morning, father."

"Good morning Nico," I said with an unusual amount of joyfulness than I typically had in the morning. I lay a bowl of cereal as breakfast in front of him and with a mumbled thanks he dug in. "Are you alright, you were really upset last night?" Nico looked up at me with a hardened expression.

"I'm fine, father," he growled.

"Alright then," I said simply, jamming a bunch of the wheat cereal my horrible sister Demeter had left for us in my mouth. Barely swallowing, I spoke, "I was thinking about what you had said last night." His eyes stayed on his food, absentmindedly swirling his spoon around the bowl. I sighed when he didn't speak. "After I told you about my relationship with my brothers and sisters you told me that someday I might mend that relationship. So I then thought, why not now?"

"What are you talking about?" Nico finally spoke, his mouth full of cereal, a few crumbs falling out as he spoke.

I grimaced, "Chew with your mouth closed." He swallowed. "I think I want to start speaking with my siblings more often, or at least my brothers. My sisters are all imbeciles," I added. "And if I am speaking with my brothers, why shouldn't you have a relationship with them as well? They are, if we gods did have DNA, your uncles."

Nico took a sip of water. "So you want to hang out with your brothers and you want me there?" I nodded and Nico looked uneasy, though he had a happy look at his next words. "Could Percy and Thalia be there as well, if I have to be with my uncles then you should be with your niece and nephew?"

"Alright," I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_Poseidon_

My son and I were having a great time on the beach nearby Camp Half-Blood. We were swimming and talking, bonding like a real father and son should. I couldn't believe my brother Zeus would even dare interrupt it. After all he was with his daughter! If it was alright for him to establish a relationship with his child it should be fine for me. But unfortunately that wasn't what he wanted to talk about. If it was it might have been easier.

Iris messages were so annoying, they just appear without warning! I told Percy to go back to camp, his friends would probably be wondering where he was anyway. After promising him I would come back soon he finally reluctantly left the water, entirely dry. My son was powerful, no wonder Zeus wanted to make him immortal.

"What do you want, brother?" My voice was impatient as I glared at Zeus, noticing he wasn't alone. His daughter, Thalia as well as Hades and his son were just behind him. This confused me. Hades rarely showed himself at Olympus and I doubt his son hadn't set foot anywhere near Mount Olympus before the war.

"Call your son back," Zeus said, an annoyed expression on his face. "Come to Olympus and bring him here."

"Why?" I shouted but his image was gone and I was shouting to a bunch of confused dolphins. I sighed, rushing towards the camp, where I could see my son just meeting up to a blonde girl and a satyr.


	2. Chapter 2: Salt Water

**I still do not own Percy Jackson.**

**I hope you like this chapter, in my opinion it's a little slow and very, very short. But the second part was fun to write in Zeus's point of view. I have an idea for something to draw the Big Three closer together in future chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome.**

**Oh to answer liliesandroses's question: Yes, this is going to be a big fic with all the big three and their children bonding.**

**Well anyways…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Heartless**

Chapter 2: Salt Water

_Percy_

"Percy," Annabeth and Grover chorused together, jogging over towards me with relieved looks on their faces as I made my way into camp.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth shouted at me, embracing me in an unexpected hug. I felt my face redden to the shade of a tomato when Grover snickered beside us. "You missed breakfast, Percy."

"Really, we meant to be back in time to eat," I said, turning my head to see my father, already rushing back over to camp.

"Is that Poseidon, Percy?" Grover asked with wide eyes, shocked that a god would come all the way to Camp Half-Blood for something as minor as their children. "Your dad came to see you?"

"Yeah, last night," I told them. "He stayed in my cabin," I left out the details. No one needed to know he was comforting me like a little baby.

"That's so sweet of him, Percy," smiled Annabeth. "Gods rarely are that interested in their children, you're very lucky. Are you spending time with him today? We can leave you-"

"Percy," my dad said as soon as he got to us. "I was speaking with Zeus. He orders that I go straight to Olympus," I frowned. I guess I wouldn't be bonding with my father today. "He wants me to bring you with me."

"Really?" I asked, half uneasily. It couldn't be a good thing if Zeus wanted to see me. Could he really be that angry that I didn't accept immortality? What did I do now? "Why?"

"I have no idea; he never answered me when I asked. Hades was there as was his son and Zeus's daughter," Poseidon said. "I'm sorry to interrupt your time with friends, Percy, but we must not make him angry, especially when Hades is there."

I nodded. I could always see Annabeth and Grover later. After a quick goodbye Poseidon brought me back to the sea. You would never see an end to surprises if you were a demigod. Who knew you could travel to Olympus from Camp Half-Blood in under one minute?

_Zeus_

I couldn't believe the nerve of my brother, both of my brothers actually.

First Hades walks in here, and with that brat of a son too! Neither of them looked like they'd seen a mirror in their life, but yet they demanded me to call Poseidon and his arrogant child as well. His request was the most oddest, especially coming from Hades. If you had to decide which out of the three of us would actual want a "normal" family to bond with it would have to be Poseidon. Even Poseidon wasn't that crazy.

Poseidon had enough nerve to walk in, arm around his "broken oath" child's shoulder while they both were soaking wet, salt water droplets falling upon the floor as they entered. It enraged me more that I knew Poseidon had the power to stay dry when he should in fact be wet, and I was pretty damn sure that his son had the very same power to a lesser degree but no, they walk in and make a huge mess.

"Hello, my brothers," Poseidon greets us with a rebellious grin I usually saw on Apollo or occasionally Hermes. "Does anyone want a hug?" He parted with his son and made a move towards me.

"Get away if you want to live," I threatened and my brother raised his hands as if surrendering, though I couldn't kill him if I wanted to.

"As you wish," he said, slowly backing up before rushing to Hades. "HUG ME BROTHER!" Poseidon nearly tackled our eldest brother.

Livid, Hades growled as he pushed Poseidon, "Get off of me."

Three demigods giggled across the room. My daughter was greeting her cousins. Wonderful, I thought. Hopefully she thought of them as cousins or at least little annoyances. My daughter with a son of Poseidon or Hades? The thought itself disgusted me. Thalia was a hunter of Artemis though, a sworn maiden, a child of mine wouldn't betray a god.

"What is it you have called us here for, Lord Zeus?" Poseidon said politely, his voice dripping sarcasm and I could have sworn more water covered him than he walked in with.

"Hades and Nico have come with a quite strange proposal," I shot a mixture between a glare and a questioning look towards the pair. "Obviously our family is not the closest, Hades suggests the six off us go on some sort of vacation," I looked to my brother as if to ask him if that was the way to put it. "A time for us to bond as Nico put it."

Poseidon's jaw dropped, his eyes locked on the god of the underworld. "I am shocked brother, just yesterday I found myself longing for a normal fatherly relationship so I went to Percy. I never imagined that you two wanted our family closer as well."

"Just because I was thrown into the underworld, Poseidon," Hades began. "…Does not mean I'm as heartless and cruel as I'm pictured as. Actually, brothers I think I am the least."

He just had to say that.

_Thalia_

It took us only around fifteen minutes to pry my father's hands off of Hades' throat and find warm towels for the god of the underworld. After his comment, his exact words being _'Actually, brothers I think I am the least' _meaning he thought Poseidon and my father were crueler than he caused quite a fuss between the Big Three. Zeus had tried to murder his brother just as Hades was doused in an unexpected shower from above by arctic water. I imagine it wasn't very warm.

"Alright," Hades sighed, shouting dagger-like glares to his brothers. "Where are we going?"

"The beach!" Poseidon yelled just as Zeus screamed, "Couldn't we just go to a museum for the day or something?"

"Or a dark basement where no one would see me surrounded by idiots," muttered Hades, his head in his hands. "Just get Hermes to find us a hotel somewhere," he told my father. "It doesn't have to be anywhere special."

_Nico_

Around an hour or two later Zeus grudgingly took us outside where Hermes had brought us our ride to an unknown destination. Of course we shouldn't have trusted Hermes, the stupid god of thieves. A minivan, like a large, ugly eight seat vehicle awaited us, loaded with six suit cases and a driver. Each suitcase was labeled for one of us, two black suit cases with skulls on them, one with an N and the other with an H. Two were colored in greens and blues, the letters PJ and P painted on inside starfish. The last two were dark blue, yellow-white lightning striking the letters Z and T.

As we climbed into the van, Zeus upfront beside the driver, Poseidon, Percy, and Thalia in the middle, with my father, an empty seat, and myself in the back, Poseidon spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"I've been asked to keep that information secret," the driver said simply as he pulled off.

"Please don't be a monster," muttered Percy.

Poseidon smiled and patted his shoulder, whispering, "Don't worry, son. You're safe with me."

I wished my father was more like Percy's. Though Poseidon was a god, he seemed to be more caring than the others, more worried for his child, not a lot but just enough. He wasn't a normal parent, not even close, but at least he showed some type of feelings other than hate or bitterness towards his child.

**So how did you like it? Boring! Stupid! My thoughts exactly, though you have to admit Poseidon is funny, just a little.**

**If anyone has any ideas of the place the big three and their children should go please tell me. I have some ideas but I want to hear some of yours. I don't want it to be too detailed or a major place. Should they go to the beach? Or some camp site? Or maybe just hang around in a hotel all day? How long should they stay? A few days? A week? Two? Or more?**

**Which part did you like best?**

**Tell me in your review. Which you will write, Zeus commands it or you will die. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**OH MY GOSH MORE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**To answer Princessofsea's question: When Percy saw Annabeth die it wasn't really a dream just his imagination. He was remembering everyone else die when false deaths like Grover's, Nico's, and other people's deaths appeared in his mind.**

**To Queen of Rome: I love your idea for them going to Greece. After I read it I was like omg I have to do that but then I realized it would probably ruin everything in the chapter. But I still really love your idea. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**The idea that I decided to do is…well you'll see.**

**And now on with the story…**

**Heartless**

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

_Thalia_

Times like this, times when guys were really annoying it made you thankful you could be a part of something as amazing as Artemis's hunt. A guy-free life forever, literally we were immortal. What kind of girl needs a guy around twenty four/seven in her life?

Percy was asleep, shocking me for once. If I expected someone to fall asleep it would be Nico. He naps whenever he can, you would think he was actually dead or a vampire trapped in the constant sunshine. Poseidon was yelling, screaming at my father and Hades as they choose this time to fight. Percy muttered in his sleep every few minutes, leaning against the sea god. I was surprised he felt safe enough to sleep with a possible monster driving us to some unknown destination. Poseidon had assured his son he'd be safe but how Percy believed him I would never know. If my father had said that I'd be safe that would only serve to make me all the more cautious. Hades was continuously bugging Zeus, which had led up to their fight. I never thought the god of the underworld could be so impatient. Didn't Hades deal with long lines of newly deceased coming each day? If he did that he should be able to last a long car ride. I didn't blame my father for yelling. The constant calls of "Are we there yet?" were getting pretty annoying. Nico's stomach was growling so loud it sounded like some monster. It was probably why he had suggested we go to McDonald's. Too bad my father declined.

I couldn't believe the driver was putting up with all of this. He continued driving, never taking his eyes off the road, as if this was an everyday thing for him. Maybe he was used to carrying around arguing gods. Maybe it was a monster, Percy could have been right for once. Or maybe it was a god, possibly Hermes wearing a disguise. Though if it was another god or even a monster, my father or even Poseidon or especially Hades would be able to tell, right? Maybe it was a normal guy, a demigod, honored enough to live this long, or just a mortal, possibly clear-sighted just like the redheaded girl named Rachel or Percy's mom. Who knew? It wasn't like we were in danger. I was being paranoid. Being a half-blood does that to someone, you have to look over your shoulder every second, and you feel like you're being followed constantly.

_Poseidon_

My brothers were complete imbeciles! Could they not see my son asleep? They were screaming like idiots just because Hades asked "Are we there yet". Did they even care about the children? Zeus's daughter, Thalia had a bored, annoyed expression on her face which got worse every time she heard a shout. Hades had to be the worst. I could hear his son's stomach growling through the shouts. Though my son hadn't ate either so it wasn't my place to blame Hades. But he did come willingly. Couldn't he pick up a breakfast on the way?

"Finally," I sighed, relieved as they ceased their shouts.

"Nico," Hades growled. "You can't be that hungry you ate breakfast only an hour ago!"

"Sorry," the boy hissed. "I can't control my stomach." Nico had nerve, I smiled, very few dared to stand up to Hades, especially demigods.

"I haven't eaten at all," I turned around to my nephew and his enraged father. "I'm starving," I shot a glare back to the front in Zeus's direction.

"POSEIDON!" Thunder shook the minivan and I smiled.

"Yes, lord Zeus," I tried to answer politely, probably just annoying him further.

The driver spoke up before Zeus could respond to me, "We are here. Welcome to your new home."

"Hell no," muttered Hades as we all gazed out the windows.

A large space of nothing awaited us. It was a large clearing surrounded on three sides by a large forest. From the distance where we were parked I could see a large lake. A small cabin was in its center. I doubted it held six bedrooms.

_Percy_

I groaned as I slid out of the van, lugging my suitcase labeled PJ. I just wanted to sleep. Please let there be some beds or at least a couch in that cabin, I thought. My hunger was probably more important. The last time I really had a full meal was around four days ago. During the battles I didn't eat and after each I didn't really have the time for much food. After the war my appetite wasn't really up for food but I sure was tired.

"I hope there's food in there," Nico said from beside me, dragging his black, skull covered suitcase on the ground. "I'm starving."

I smiled to the younger boy, he was only a mere child forced to grow up to fast, "I hope there is a bed or at least a sleeping bag. I think I could sleep all day."

Zeus unlocked the door with a key the driver had given him. We all turned just in time to see the van drifting away in the distance. Great, we were stuck here for Hermes knows how long.

The doors opened up to a large living room, you wouldn't expect a room this big to fit in such a small cabin. It looked like an old, one-room wooden home that had survived from the caveman years from the outside but inside it was actually pretty nice. A long, tan couch lay against one side of the room curving around on one side so it was an L-shape. Glass windows had curtains hung over them. A long counter with three wood stools separated half the room, going off to a kitchen/dining area. A wooden table seated for six was on one side, a fridge, microwave, a toaster, and a few other household appliances were plugged in, opposite the first counter. There was even a TV placed in front of the tan, pillow and blanket covered couch with many movies lined up on a shelf, all different genres from horror to comedy and even a few romance. I seriously doubted we'd sit down and watch something like Twilight.

The small cabin somehow felt really homey.

A hallway led into a hall, a few doors. I could see a few twin-sized beds inside of some of them and a shower or a toilet in another. One looked like a laundry room. I wondered if the gods even knew how to do laundry. Oh well, I guess we'll find out.

"It's better than I thought it would be," Hades murmured to Nico, who laughed, "It's great, father."

I watched Zeus, silently walked down the hall, suitcase in hand as he peeked into each room. "There are three bedrooms," he spoke up. "Hades, you and your son will stay in that room," the god pointed a finger towards one room. "Poseidon, you and your son will have that one. Thalia and I will have the last," he sat his suitcase against the wall inside his room.

"Can we eat now?" Nico moaned as his stomach growled loudly. "I'm going to starve."

"Don't worry. I am a wonderful cook," My father spoke up with an amused smile, jumping onto the counter where he rummaged through the cabinets and then the fridge for food. "Aha! Pizza!"

"Can we get it delivered?" Hades asked. "You're a terrible cook."

"Just wait and see, brother." Poseidon shot a joking glare towards his brother, pulling a stack of frozen pizzas out of the freezer, dropping a few on the floor, before he looked at me. "Percy, would you like to help?"

"Sure," I said unsurely.

"Zeus, do have Hermes's number?" The god of the underworld laughed. "This cabin will be inflamed in seconds."

"Not to worry, Hades. I could always douse the room will water." Poseidon said, taking one pizza from the box. "How do I cook this?" My father asked himself. This was going to be a strange day. I wondered how long we'll be here. At least we'll have pizza.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I have a great idea for the next chapter! I'm going to try to make it longer and a bit more interesting. What will happen when the gods sit down with their three kids to enjoy a pizza? Guess what, it's a surprise!**


End file.
